Resident Evil 1: RE Origin
by Miles Kilo
Summary: July 1998, a series of gruesome murders and bizarre disappearances calls the attention of Raccoon Cities S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team into the Arklay Mountains. After they also disappear S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team is sent to find them. Elsewhere Umbrella Corporation private security contractors are tasked with reclaiming company property and preventing a potential biohazard.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, Quick Update. I wrote this over a year ago and subsequently forgot how I wanted it to end. I wrote it as a screenplay (as you can tell) and this first part is 19 pages (should be 19 minutes of screentime). Overall I wrote 40 minutes out of what I wanted to be a 90 minute (1hr30min) movie. I removed a section involving Black Tiger (giant tarantula from the first game) and I did not want to include Plant 42 since I felt it was not a good monster in the first game. Anyway here is part one, I changed the origin of the Progenitor Virus from Africa to Antarctica cause it felt more interesting to me.

* * *

DECEMBER 1921, ANTARCTICA

A group of explorers mapping the coast of Antarctica make their way through ankle deep snow. The lead explorer, MR ASHFORD, is a tall man in leather and fur struggling against the wind. His face is masked by a thick sealskin hood and scarf. Mr Ashford holds a measuring staff and a lantern trying to find solid ground beneath the snow and ice as they march forward into the wind. The men behind him, MR SPENCER and MR TRAVIS lug forward a small sled with three days worth of supplies and materials. They are dressed the same as Mr Ashford.

MR ASHFORD

The ground is sloping up ahead. I think we're heading back down to the coast!

MR TRAVIS

It'll be dark soon. We should head back!

MR SPENCER

Just a little further, till we're below the wind.

The ground below Mr Ashford breaks and he tumbles and falls down a tunnel into the darkness. The other two men rush forward down the slope to a cave entrance. The snow is knee deep, easily hiding the cavern below.

MR SPENCER

Ashford? You alright?

Mr Spencer and Mr Travis look into the pitch black cave. Mr Travis holds up a second lantern and they look on the ground for the safety rope tying MR ASHFORD to the sled.

MR ASHFORD

Come down here! Hurry, you won't believe this.

Mr Spencer slowly climbs into the cave which he is forced to crouched in order to walk. Mr Travis follows holding a lantern. Slowly they enter a large cave. Mr Ashford is crouched over a skeleton, not of a man but of a beast, some kind of bear or large lion. He looks back at them before pointing towards his lantern resting in the center of the cave. The two men walk over and look. In this dark and freezing cavern on the edge of the world there is a small blooming flower. It is surrounded by bones.

CUT TO:

RESIDENT EVIL

JUNE 1998, ARKLAY MOUNTAINS

Umbrella Security Services Delta Team arrives at the driver's compartment of the Ecliptic Express Train owned by the Umbrella Corporation. The team is armed with M4A1 assault rifles and MP5 submachine guns. DELTA ONE enters the drivers cabin alone. The entire team is dressed in black clothing and tactical gear. Their faces are covered by helmets and urban CBRN gas masks with red eye-visors.

DELTA ONE

(over radio)

Delta to Command over? All passengers are D.O.A. and train is stopped about halfway up the mountain.

COMMAND ELEMENT

(Over radio)

Copy Delta, get that train moving. We have a team on standby at the train yard. Investigation unit will pick you up via helicopter in 30 minutes.

DELTA ONE

Understood.

DELTA ONE steps into the control cabin, and removes the dead train driver before pulling down the lever which brings the locomotive to life. The wheels begin moving and the train lurches forward. DELTA TWO and DELTA THREE enter from the lead passenger cabin.

DELTA THREE

What do you think happened here?

DELTA TWO

I dunno, I never question the boss man.

DELTA FOUR

(Over radio)

This is Delta Four we have movement in the rear of the train, something big... we are about to investigate.

DELTA EIGHT

(Over radio)

We've also got movement here in the kitchen. Looks like some people are still alive.

Gunfire erupts on the radio. Delta Eight screams about something below him. Delta Four fires a shotgun blast at an unseen creature before his radio cuts out.

DELTA ONE

Delta Four you copy? Delta Eight respond!

DELTA ONE checks his equipment to see if its working then looks up to his two companions. The pair are startled by something behind him. DELTA ONE looks behind him and sees the zombified train driver standing up behind him.

CUT TO:

INT HELICOPTER - NIGHT

S.T.A.R.S. Agent JILL VALENTINE looks out the helicopter onto the dark forest below and clear night sky above. She is dressed in a blue and grey police uniform and a heavy kevlar vest. The Ecliptic Express slowly makes its way down from the mountain towards the city. Agent CHRIS REDFIELD sits opposite of JILL loading a M4 magazine full of hollow point rounds. He is wearing a similar short sleeve police uniform but with a lighter kevlar vest. Agent BARRY BURTON sits beside Jill. He is wearing a red hunting vest.

BARRY BURTON

You won't need that. This is a rescue mission remember.

Barry nudges Jill back to reality and motions to Chris. Jill smirks but chews her lip, she has an ominous feeling about the mission.

BARRY BURTON

You'd look at him and think we were heading into Kuwait.

CHRIS REDFIELD

Never hurts to be prepared.

Barry nods realizing the valid point. He picks up an M870 shotgun from the weapon rack. He inspects it with familiarity.

ALBERT WESKER

I want comms open encase we get a signal from Bravo Team. Keep it quiet back there.

Alpha Team leader Officer ALBERT WESKER chides the group sitting in the back of the huey. Agent JOSEPH FROST laughs and feeds a new magazine into his MP5K. He has the same outfit as CHRIS but sports a bandana over his buzz cut. BARRY grins and looks back at JILL who returns to her stargazing.

BARRY BURTON

Don't worry we'll find them.

CUT TO:

S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team sets down in a field outside the Spencer Mansion grounds. The entrance is unlocked and opened with footsteps leading towards the house. CHRIS, BARRY and JOSEPH takes the lead while JILL and ALBERT check the rear.

BRAD VICKERS

(Over radio)

I'll be back in 6 hours. I'll refuel and return to pick you up.

ALBERT

Don't keep us waiting.

The helicopter lifts off, picking up dust which swirls around them. Alpha Team makes their way forward towards the mansion. JILL carries with her an AR-10 battle rifle while WESKER casually holds an MP5 standard while checking his wrist mounted computer map. BARRY turns on the flashlight attached to the barrel of his M870 shotgun and walks beside CHRIS who is on point.

ALBERT

Looks like our paths diverge here. (into his earpiece) Chris, Barry check the front door.

CHRIS and BARRY nod and hustle towards the front door, the exterior lights flickering in the summer heat. JOSEPH takes over as pointman but the trio stop for a moment while WESKER orients himself.

ALBERT

There is another entrance by the graveyard. Let's check if its open.

JOSEPH and JILL quickly follow WESKER who makes a beeline to the Spencer family graveyard. A small shack sits on the corner of the steel fence while an empty pool is closer to the mansion proper.

ALBERT

Jill check the shack. Joseph, come with me.

WESKER takes off, leaping over the black steel fence and knocking over a gravestone. JOSEPH and JILL are left alone for a moment.

JILL

You've got to be kidding me.

JOSEPH smirks and holsters his MP5K climbing over the fence with much less grace than WESKER. JILL marches off towards the creepy abandoned shack alone, in the dark.

CUT TO:

INT SHACK - SAME

Inside, JILL forces open the door and leans her flashlight inside. She leaves her rifle by the door and unholsters her M9 Samurai Edge for close quarters. Stepping inside she notices the thick layer of dust and cobwebs, however it appears as though someone has been living here. JILL summarizes there is no one in the shack and accidentally kicks over a bowl revealing an Umbrella keycard wrapped in a torn brown cloth. JILL leans over and inspects the keycard. It is modern and still new. She holsters her pistol and balances her flashlight on her shoulder as she prepares to radio the discovery in.

CHRIS

(over radio)

There's nothing at the front door, it's unlocked but looks like nobody's home.

JOSEPH

(over radio)

Same here but we just found some fresh footprints in the mud. Looks like someone came through here after the rainstorm last night.

A dog howl echoes in the night. JILL lowers her hand and places her fingers on the grip of her Beretta.

ALBERT

(over radio)

Jill, Chris inside now!

JILL pockets the keycard and runs out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT SPENCER GRAVEYARD - SAME

JILL races outside and gets a few feet down the trail before remembering her rifle. Running back she reaches out for it just as a zombified dobermann lurches at her from the other side of the fence. JILL falls backward but does not scream. The dog barks and snarls at her but is trapped behind the steel bars. JILL grabs her rifle and runs back towards the mansion. Down the trail JOSEPH lights a flare for JILL to find him. WESKER makes a motion to him and heads inside. JOSEPH walks backwards following WESKER but trips over something in the grass. He sits up and looks down finding the hand of Agent Edward Dewey a member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team.

JOSEPH

What the fuck?

From behind him another zombie dog charges forward and bites into his armored shoulder. He screams and reaches for his handgun but a second dog slips through the fence and grabs his hand. Soon three more dogs attack his waist and legs, chewing into his flesh.

JILL

Joseph!

JILL kicks away a dog, but the others ignore her. She shoots the dog with a 7.62 NATO Armor Piercing round but it does nothing. A dog runs up to her but she blocks it with her rifle. The dog bites into the polymer and tugs the rifle out of her hands. JILL panics and runs dropping her flashlight, pulling out her Samurai Edge.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION - SAME

JILL jumps through a window and shatters the glass. She falls onto the hard floor and gets several scraps. Only the one dog follows her, breaking through a second window. JILL flees and turns into a bathroom, closing the door. The dog barks and claws on the side. JILL crawls backwards across the tiles firing twelve rounds into the door.

The room and hallway grow silent. JILL quickly reloads, tossing the mostly empty magazine to the side. She begins hyperventilating, but stops and controls her breath taking out her inhaler and taking a long deep breath. She puts it away and slowly opens the door.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION HALLWAY - SAME

JILL opens the door and sees the dog lying dead on the other side in a pool of blood. She squeezes through the half open door and into the hallway looking both ways before going to the window checking outside for JOSEPH.

CUT TO:

EXT MANSION GRAVEYARD - SAME

JOSEPH FROST lies in a mangled form on the ground. JILL can only see from her flashlights glow but the other dogs are gone. JILL looks away horrified.

CHRIS

Jill? We... eard gunshots... where... re yo-

CUT TO:

INT MANSION HALLWAY - SAME

JILL frantically turns off her broken radio, swearing under her breath. She looks around but doesn't hear anything. A heavy rain begins to fall outside.

JILL

Chris, Wesker, Barry. Anyone come in? Joseph is dead we were attacked by dogs, can anyone hear me?

JILL quietly tries her radio but it is definitely broken. JILL looks around the hallway. To her left are the broken windows and beyond that a left turn. To her right the hallway ends with a closed door. She decides to head right towards the door.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION LIVING ROOM - SAME

JILL enters a large living room, the lights are on but nobody is inside. JILL enters with only her pistol, favoring her right leg.

JILL

Hello? Is anyone there?

The response is silence. JILL staggers forward before resting on a sofa. The red cushions hide her blood as she checks her wounds. JILL takes a moment to check her equipment. She has a broken radio, combat knife, a lockpick, the umbrella keycard and the three more magazines of 9mm not including the one already in her pistol. She tears off her left sleeve and cuts it into strips to tie around her bleeding leg and shoulder. She pulls out most of the glass on her left side.

CUT TO:

INT DOORWAY - SAME

Three distinct shots ring out from behind a door. JILL ducks and aims her pistol in the direction of the gunfire. She quickly grabs her gear but leaves her now useless radio. JILL opens the door the sound came from which leads to a set of stairs.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION EAST TERRACE - MINUTES LATER

JILL gets to the top of the stairs and walks out onto the terrace. The bodies of Agent SPEYER FOREST and Captain ENRICO MARINI rest silently as the rain licks at their dead faces. Three fresh bullet holes spill blood which pools around their heads. SPEYER was shot once in the forehead while ENRICO was hit once in the cheek and another in the neck blowing out his throat. JILL checks the rest of the balcony but finds no one. She steps into the rain and kneels beside the two Bravo Team members. ENRICO's MP5SD lies on the ground beside him while SPEYER is still clutching his Samurai Edge carbine convert which is harnessed around his chest.

JILL

Fuck.

JILL shakes her head in anger and gently touches ENRICO's face turning his head and checking his radio. It is still working and she pulls it out of his ear and unclips the battery pack from his vest. The rain begins to pick up but the moon gives just enough light to illuminate JILL standing over the dead bodies. She clips the earpiece and radio on herself and stands up backing away to get out of the rain.

JILL

Anybody read me on this?

VOICE

Grzptik (static)

JILL

Hello, yes hello? I can hear you!

JILL notices something in ENRICO's hand. She reaches down to pick it up, revealing a creature behind her.

VOICE

Behind you.

JILL turns around just as she is swiped by the massive creature. She is tossed like a ragdoll into a stone pillar nearly breaking her back. She staggers up but doesn't get a good look at the monster. She fires off a few shots and throws herself down the staircase.

CUT TO:

INT LIVING ROOM - SAME

JILL falls down the stairs in several rolls slamming her head and dislocating her shoulder. She grunts and stands up limping towards a pair of double doors. She enters a private bar and piano room. She hears the clanking of steel and moaning as the creature lumbers towards her. JILL moves through the room towards a steel door and thankfully it is unlocked.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION KITCHEN - SAME

JILL enters the mansion kitchen and sees a zombie chewing Agent KENNETH SULLIVAN's face. JILL is startled but fires her pistol. Firing four shots she kills the zombie and steps over both bodies as the creature breaks its way through the steel door. JILL thinks quickly opens a pantry and throws the shelves on the floor and climbs inside.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION PANTRY - SAME

JILL breathes heavy and looks through a small crack as the steel door breaks. The sound of the massive creature enters the room but JILL cannot see it. The monster grows closer and its bare feet making a light tap on the kitchen floor. KENNETH reanimates and begins clawing the air and reaching out towards JILL. He moans a deep and gurgling howl which draws the attention of the monster away from JILL. The monster is a hunchbacked creature covered in a brown dress. Only its malnourished legs and thick arms can be seen, both chained and locked by heavy steel cuffs. The monster raises its hands and brings down its restraints on KENNETH's head, killing him. The beast soon lumbers off back out the broken doorway.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION KITCHEN - SAME

JILL steps out of the pantry and looks around before checking SULLIVAN. Blood pours out of his crushed head but his broken arm still clutches EDWARD's Model 700P sniper rifle with an infrared night vision scope. JILL looks behind her at the dead zombie she had just killed and inspects his laboratory uniform. The dead scientist is an umbrella researcher. There is a blood trail leading away from the two dead men, around a corner. JILL decides to follow it and get away from that creature.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION STAIRCASE - SAME

Jill slowly makes her way up the pitch black staircase. She uses the IRNV scope but her dripping blood causes her to slip and drop the sniper rifle halfway up the stairs. She finds the rifle in the darkness and makes her way to the top.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION CORRIDOR - SAME

At the top there is a long corridor with pictures. Moving slowly JILL turns the corner and finds a still alive Agent RICHARD AIKEN leaning against the wall.

RICHARD AIKEN

Jill, thank God!

JILL

Richard, Shit.

JILL lowers the rifle and moves towards him. He drops his Super 90 and begins coughing, he has a massive chest wound and his right arm is swollen.

RICHARD

What the fuck is wrong with this house. I got bit by a giant fucking snake-

RICHARD slumps down, now sitting and coughing heavily.

JILL

Take it easy. I found Enrico, Speyer and Kenneth. They're all dead.

RICHARD

Fuck man. Edward's also dead, Rebecca is missing. You have any anti-venom, I'm starting to feel tingly.

RICHAFD tries to laugh but starts another coughing fit. JILL tries to help him.

JILL

No, I don't carry anti-venom with me. What kind of snake was it?

RICHARD

Big, ugly. Like really big, and really ugly.

Suddenly down the other long corridor connected to this one, a massive snake (its head the size of a small dog) appears and slithers towards them.

RICHARD

That's the bitch.

RICHARD pulls out his full auto samurai edge while Jill grabs his Super 90 shotgun. They both begin firing and the snake screams as its right eye is blown apart. The copperhead begins to move faster.

RICHARD

Jill look out!

RICHARD pushes JILL away as the snake opens its mouth to take a bite. The snake grabs RICHARDs legs crushing his thighs with its teeth. RICHARD screams and the snake lifts him up and tries to pull him away.

JILL

Fuck off!

JILL turns back and fires into the snake's jowls splitting open its mouth causing it to drop RICHARD. The snake retreats in pain, ignoring them. JILL picks up RICHARD and pulls him around the corner. RICHARD begins wheezing, the double dose of venom beginning to work its way through him.

JILL

Aw shit, um. That was a fucking huge... copperhead... this house has to have some antivenom for it. The closest hospital is hours away.

JILL remembers something. The Umbrella keycard, the dead researcher. They must have some medical supplies.

JILL

Richard I'll be right back.

RICHARD nods but his eyes are glazed over.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION KITCHEN - SAME

JILL races back down the stairs and finds the dead scientist. She checks his pockets and opens his hazmat suit. She finds a desert eagle and a small note which is wrapped around a syringe.

JILL

(Reading note)

Kill it or don't come back.

Jill tosses the note away and checks the syringe.

JILL

A. contortrix.

Jill also finds the word YAWN scratched onto the side written in marker. She collects the antivenom and desert eagle and turns away to return to RICHARD, hefting the large sniper rifle.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION HALLWAY - SAME

JILL returns a few moments later. RICHARD has rolled himself onto his back and is shaking uncontrollably. A deep hiss from the snake reverberates down the hallway.

JILL

Here, this should be it.

JILL takes the syringe and finds a vein in RICHARD's arm. She quickly injects him and he takes a deep inhale, his breathing unrestricted.

RICHARD

Shit Jill. I should've stayed home and rented a blockbuster.

JILL laughs and relaxes a little. Her radio crackles but then there is silence.

JILL

I think we're the only ones left.

The revelation hits JILL and her arm begins to shake. RICHARD notices but looks away, taking his Samurai Edge off the floor and feeding it a full magazine.

RICHARD

I'm sure someone else made it. We need to focus and get a clear signal to RPD. I was on my way to the roof before that S.O.B. got me.

JILL nods her head in agreement. But internally she is fearful.

RICHARD

We need to get past that snake, as far as I can tell that's the only way up to the roof.

JILL

Right. Okay. I'll go. You stay here.

RICHARD tries to stand but the injuries to his legs and arm cause him to collapse and groan in pain.

RICHARD

Ah shit you might have to. I'll put a tourniquet on my arm and hold up here.

JILL smiles and drags RICHARD up to a sitting position. She hands him an extra 9mm magazine and takes his bandolier of shotgun shells. She loads the Super 90 with some fresh 12 gauge.

RICHARD

I'll set my radio to channel 3, you can contact me there.

JILL

I'll be back before you know it.

CUT TO:

INT MANSION THIRD FLOOR - SAME

JILL makes her way down the hallway and steps into a dimly lit attic-like storage room. In the opposite corner Yawn emerges from the dark. The snake slithers forward, blood dripping from its fractured mouth. Its one eye glares at JILL with a deep hatred.

JILL

Smile for me.

JILL raises the Super 90 and fires two rounds towards the mutated beast. The snake makes a shallow hiss and snaps its head forward trying to bite her. JILL dodges to her left around a wooden support beam.

VOICE

(over radio)

Help me.

JILL is startled by the gravelly voice over the radio. She hesitates and the snake quickly turns and focuses on her again.

JILL

Richard?

JILL fires two more blasts before moving around the snake's tail, now standing against a window. The snake follows her again, now facing her with a snarling hungry mouth. JILL fires three more blasts taking huge pieces out of the snake.

RICHARD

Jill look out.

RICHARD steps into the room firing the sniper rifle and pulling out his samurai edge. Yawn turns and suddenly focuses on the new threat.

JILL

Hey asshole look at me!

JILL pulls the shotgun trigger aiming at the snake's exposed brain. However the gun clicks empty.

JILL

Fuck.

JILL tosses the shotgun at the snake but it ignores her and lunges towards RICHARD. The back of the snake knocks into JILL, kicking her out the third floor window. JILL screams and falls two stories into a glass skylight. The snake and RICHARD fall out of view.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

INT MANSION DORMITORY - LATER

JILL wakes up in a daze. She is lying in a pile of shattered glass and her own blood. Over her radio, cracks of gunfire echo from an unknown source. The rain splashes across JILLs face, blood oozes out of the back of her head. JILL feels her scalp, drawing blood when she pulls away. She looks away towards a noise. To her left a pair of black boots walk towards her, heavy breaths and creaking floorboards edge closer to her as her vision fades. Right before she passes out she looks up and sees an Umbrella Security Service gasmask.

VOICE

What the fuck happened to you?

FADE OUT:


	2. Chapter 2

FADE IN:

INT AQUA RING - LATER

The sound of dripping water stirs JILL from her dreamless sleep. She sits up finding her chest, stomach and both arms wrapped in a layer of bandages. Her body armor lies in a pile to her side, shards of glass and dried blood stick to it.

VOICE

(distant)

This is Delta Nine, anyone respond? I need medevac for myself and one RPD officer at the Spencer Mansion.

JILL rolls to her side and grimaces at her injured hip which begins bleeding. Her Samurai Edge is missing from her holster.

VOICE

We've held up in the Aqua Ring under the mansion dormitory, does anybody respond- damnit.

DELTA NINE tosses her headgear across the desk. JILL looks up seeing a woman in black fatigues and military grade equipment. She has a bandage wrapped on her right hand and is missing two fingers.

DELTA NINE

You're finally awake.

DELTA NINE walks over to JILL and helps her up. She places JILL in a chair on the other side of the table. JILL now sees they are inside a command module overlooking a massive water chamber forming a cylinder.

JILL

Wher... where are we...

JILL feels her forehead and wipes some dried blood off her temple.

DELTA NINE

Still in the mansion, well underneath it. Umbrella has a private facility underneath the entire property.

JILL

Umbrella? The pharmaceutical company?

DELTA NINE

Yep, my current employer. Listen I know this is a lot to take in but we don't have a lot of time here. You took a big fall, I'm surprised you're still alive to be honest. We have about 36 hours before anyone notices I'm missing. What about you, anyone waiting to pick you up? Is there a way out of here?

JILL

Helicopter will be back in 6 hours... it's been four.

JILL shakes her head finally noticing the bite mark on the woman's tricep.

JILL

Did someone... bite you?

DELTA NINE quickly hides her wound and places JILL's Beretta on the table, along with drawing her own P226 pistol.

DELTA NINE

Yeah, I had a bit of a disagreement with my landlord. Listen we have two hours before a rescue party comes looking for you. We can't leave the mansion with those dogs running around. Is any of your team alive?

JILL

No... yes... I don't know. Wesker, maybe Chris. I haven't seen any of them for a while.

DELTA NINE

As much as it pains me to admit we need to work together in order to get out of here. The valves are all stuck and someone needs to stay here to monitor the water pressure.

DELTA NINE slides JILL's Samurai Edge across the table, along with three magazines of 9mm.

DELTA NINE

My callsigns Bobcat, but you can call me Walker.

CUT TO:

JILL makes her way down a metal ladder to the bottom floor of the Aqua Ring. E Walker remains in the command module sitting down behind a terminal. The zombie great white shark, Neptune, swims higher up in the tank not yet noticing JILL.

DELTA NINE

(Over radio)

The pressure gauge is located on the far side of the chamber in the maintenance facility. There's been some kind of leak so you'll be walking in knee high water.

JILL rolls her eyes and braces forward, her flashlight giving off a small light. The main light grid is still on but weak and flickering. JILL moves around the massive water tank towards another ladder.

JILL

(Over radio)

So how do we get into this mess exactly?

DELTA NINE

(over radio)

Pfft which one? When I dragged you in here I triggered an emergency failsafe which locked us inside. If we don't fix the water pressure the computer won't override the lockdown.

JILL

(over radio)

I sort of meant-

DELTA NINE

(Over radio)

If you mean the escaped biohazards and killer mutants, that is classified.

Before JILL can retort NEPTUNE smashes his nose against the glass right beside her. JILL jumps and nearly falls off the ladder. She drops her flashlight which lands with a loud thud. NEPTUNE swims away deranged.

JILL

Jesus Fuck!

DELTA NINE

(over radio)

Oh don't mind him. The glass is reinforced, he won't break through.

All the same, JILL quickly goes down the ladder to get away from the shark. She picks up her flashlight and observes the lower deck of the Aqua-Ring. A one inch level of water rests on the ground floor. The door to the maintenance office is about to burst but the water pressure valve is on the other side.

JILL

So how did you fix me?

DELTA NINE

I used a pink serum I found. It's called the L-Virus or Leviathan Virus. It's made from a plant and has regenerative properties, also makes you immune to a Tyrant's bite.

JILL

What's a Tyrant?

DELTA NINE

Let's hope you don't find out.

JILL approaches the door hesitant to open it.

JILL

(over radio)

I'm about to open the door to maintenance.

DELTA NINE

(over radio)

Good luck.

JILL opens the door, pulling down the metal door handle. Water pours out but only about knee height. The room quickly drains to about 6 inches of water. JILL enters and notices a massive crack in the water tank. DELTA NINE coughs over the radio, a deep and wet hack.

JILL

(over radio)

You okay?

DELTA NINE turns on a security camera in the room and a TV screen allowing them to see each other.

DELTA NINE

(over intercom)

I've been better. The virus takes a few hours to kill the immune system, I'll get the cure before then.

JILL

There's a cure.

DELTA NINE

You didn't hear it from me.

JILL approaches a series of levers and panels. Two are glowing a warm green while one is offline and remains dark.

JILL

I would guess it's the second one?

DELTA NINE

Yep.

JILL looks around for any sort of instructions, there is a single blinking button which she hesitantly presses. The Aqua Ring systems slowly come alive; warning lights and an emergency evacuation transmission begin broadcasting inside the entire station.

DELTA NINE

Turn that off before you attract every freak upstairs. Pull the lever.

JILL pulls the lever and a new light begins flashing. She steps back from the control panel and hears the water tank flushing. The emergency systems turn off. She moves to the still open door watching the six inches of water drain from the floor.

DELTA NINE

Okay that definitely did something. Looks like the flooded areas are all draining, now we can get out of here.

NEPTUNE slams his head into the tank glass a few feet behind JILL, the glass fractures and a wall of water slams into Jill and pushes her out the open door into the main deck.

DELTA NINE

Jill! Are you Okay?

JILL sits up, the water draining into an open emergency drain under the grated floor. She peels off her soaked jacket but keeps her kevlar vest and t-shirt on.

JILL

The shark broke through the glass. I'm fine though. We got a way out now?

DELTA NINE

Hold on, looks like the security system attracted a whole lot of monsters upstairs. And what do you know, Prototype-3 is headed your way.

JILL suddenly hears a clanging and roar above her. The lumbering creature from the kitchen is coming for her.

DELTA NINE

I guess this is where our paths diverge Jill Valentine. I'll open an emergency tunnel for you but you'll have to find your own way out.

A steel door hisses open as the lock is disengaged. NEPTUNE shakes on the ground as it suffocates. DELTA NINE can be seen upstairs in the control chamber reloading her CAR-15.

JILL VALENTINE

Wait! You can't leave me?

DELTA NINE rushes out of view, the roar of the creature looms nearby. JILL squeezes through the partially opened vault door heading downwards into a mineshaft-like tunnel system.

CUT TO:

SPENCER MANSION TUNNELS - NIGHT

JILL runs deep into the tunnels, quickly losing her way. She stops for a moment in a bend in the passageway. Catching her breath she uses her inhaler. JILL clicks through her radio but finds all the channels dead because she is deep underground.

JILL Valentine

Motherfucker.

She shakes with anger and drops down to a kneeling position overwhelmed by her emotions. A lantern further down the tunnel flickers from movement but remains lit. JILL hardens her resolve and stands, sweat covering her face.

JILL VALENTINE

I'm getting out of here.

JILL takes a few steps forward and feels the ground shake underneath her. Another zombie researcher digs itself out of the dirt and claws at JILL's boot.

JILL VALENTINE

Get off of me freak!

JILL slams her boot into the zombies shoulder kicking it on his back. The zombie rolls over and reveals a folder. JILL fires a bullet into the zombies exposed skull, silencing the creature. Her curiosity tells her to pick up the folder.

JILL Valentine

What do we have here?

Their is a letter from Dr John Clemens, explaining the Umbrella Corporation had nearly finished research on their T-virus mutation but a sudden outbreak placed the facility on lockdown.

JILL VALENTINE

What were you up to?

JILL keeps the evidence. The ground again quakes and dust falls from the ceiling leaving a dirt haze floating in the air. JILL stands and moves down the tunnel.

CUT TO:

INT UMBRELLA TUNNELS - SAME

JILL readies her pistol and a flashlight as she turns a corner. The tunnel network now has electrical wiring and dull yellow lights hanging from the ceiling. Another ground quake shakes the underground maze. Jill moves quickly past a cart with some supplies inside.

BARRY BURTON

(over radio)

Are you sure about this... seker?

ALBERT WESKER

(over radio)

Just... nd do your job... think about your girls B-

JILL stops and grabs her radio lowering her guard.

JILL VALENTINE

Barry? Is that you? What's going on?

The response is only static, the faint voices on the other side of the radio are silent.

JILL VALENTINE

Barry can you hear me? Where are you?

BRAD VICKERS

(over radio)

Alp...ha T...eam, do... you -ar me? I'm one ho... away-

ALBERT WESKER

(over radio)

B... rad... eve...ones dead. Ne- extraction.

JILL tries to fix her radio but trips over a beam and slams her knee into the gravel.

JILL VALENTINE

You've got to be kidding me.

JILL stands and rushes forward, the ground slowly rising.

JILL

Wesker, Brad? You read me? I'm still underground somewhere.

JILL again gets no response. She holsters her pistol before exiting through a steel door.

CUT TO:

INT. SPENCER CRYPT

JILL enters a large mausoleum housing the original Spencer family. A clutter of lamps, tables and lab equipment is a mess and a dead scientist lies on the floor, his face gone but still clutching a strange masks. JILL notices a faceless bust and hesitantly places the mask on the bust with her injured arm, a faint glimmer of dormant T-virus infection on her bicep. Her injuries already healing.

STRANGE VOICE

Jill... it's... e Chr- don't... pen th- ypt!

JILL steps back and checks her radio. Water begins trickling down onto her face, she looks up surprised. The ceiling opens up and a new entrance to the graveyard is exposed. However Prototype 1 drops down from a hanging casket.

AUTOMATED SPEAKER SYSTEM

Warning, Crimson Head has been released from containment.

Several overhead lights turn on, blinding both CRIMSON HEAD and JILL. JILL looks down at another dead member of Umbrella Security Services Bravo Team still clutching a C8SFW carbine.

AUTOMATED SPEAKER SYSTEM

Please evacuate and wait for security services.

JILL drops down and picks up the blood covered weapon. She fires the full magazine into CRIMSON HEAD. Although chunks of flesh and portions of the monster's head are blown apart, the creature regains its senses and continues to move towards JILL.

JILL throws the rifle at the creature and dives over a nearby table. CRIMSON HEAD grabs the rifle with and breaks it in half. JILL stands and takes a few steps back and bumps into a stone pillar. Rainwater trickles from the ceiling dripping on her forehead and running down her face. JILL turns and begins climbing, the wet rock and soggy moss has enough grip for her to escape. CRIMSON HEAD throws his arms up at her feet, scrapping the heels of her boots.

CUT TO:

EXT GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

JILL climbs out of a hole into the mud. She is blasted by strong wind and thick drops of rain. She is quickly drenched. Staggering to her feet she lethargically runs for the mansion front door. On the small footpath she approaches the body of Joseph.

JILL

Oh Jesus. I'm sorry Joseph.

Jill crouches over his body and pulls out his samurai edge 93R pulling back the slide to check the magazine. JOSEPH lurches forward, a zombie, the hole in his throat blossoms with blood. JILL casually fires a burst into his skull.

CUT TO:

EXT OVERGROWN PATH - NIGHT


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a end scene I wanted to juxtapose the rest of the film. Could be mid credits or an end credits scene. The end of the main story would still have the helicopter rescue, which I have not written.

* * *

FADE IN:

JUNE 1998, S.T.A.R.S. CLUBHOUSE

On the outskirts of Raccoon City elite police unit S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team relaxes in their makeshift clubhouse. RICHARD AIKEN and SPEYER FOREST are playing pool while drinking beer. EDWARD DEWEY, ENRICO MARINI and KENNETH SULLIVAN are sitting on a trio of couches watching evening television. The channel rests on a news broadcast about the Lewinsky Scandal.

NEWS ANCHOR

(on tv)

First Lady Hillary Clinton continues to defend President Bill Clinton against the accusations that White House intern-

SPEYER FOREST

Hey change the channel! I don't wanna hear this shit tonight.

ENRICO MARINI

I'm watchin' it. You wanna change it, get the remote from Sullivan.

SPEYER stops playing pool. The others glance at him and then over to KENNETH SULLIVAN. KENNETH is quietly reading a book not really paying attention to the TV or the conversation. SPEYER moves across the room towards him.

RICHARD

Hey c'mon man you know its a waste of time.

SPEYER ignores him and stands behind KENNETH, the remote is laying on the couch next to him.

RICHARD

It's your turn...

SPEYER

Relax man I'll be there in a second.

SPEYER cautious reaches forward to pick up the TV remote. KENNETH closes his book, a pair of fingers acting as bookmarks.

KENNETH

Now what in hell the do you think you're doing son? I know you aren't trying to interrupt my show time.

SPEYER

I'm sorry Sir but I was just going to change the channel. We're tired of watching the news twenty four seven.

SPEYER backs away quickly realizing his mistake. ENRICO and EDWARD chuckle from the comfort of their seats.

KENNETH

Are you saying you do not want to be informed about today's events? What are you some kind of illiterate? History repeats itself Forest and I intended to be well versed in this long book we call life.

As if to save SPEYER, the door opens and BARRY BURTON enters the clubhouse followed by JILL VALENTINE and a strange man with blonde hair.

SPEYER

I apologize sergeant, it won't happen again.

SPEYER returns to the pool table in a cold sweat. RICHARD can't help but laugh. JILL grins and walks over, grabbing a beer for herself.

JILL

What'd I miss boys?

JILL takes a long drink from the fermented beverage.

RICHARD

Speyer was about to get his ass whooped by the sarge over there.

BARRY

He probably deserved it.

BARRY joins the group followed by the tall blond man. The stranger paces the room.

BARRY

Everyone listen up.

BARRY takes the remote from KENNETH and turns off the TV. JILL laughs at SPEYER whose jaw drops in astonishment.

BARRY

(continued)

This is Captain Albert Wesker of the Racoon Bomb Disposal Unit.

Everyone besides JILL and BARRY jump and salute the ranking officer. ALBERT makes a small frown and motions with his hand for the men to relax.

BARRY

(continued)

He'll be acting as our new boss for the foreseeable future. After the little stunt Jill and Chris pulled, the police chief wants a fresh face to be the leader of S.T.A.R.S.

Some of the men look around at one another. WESKER fixes his glasses and clears his throat.

WESKER

Listen I know none of you guys have heard about this but I promise to do a good job. I just got orders from the chief that Bravo team is to be deployed in the Arklay Mountains at 2100 hours for a search and rescue mission.

ENRICO, being the team leader, checks his watch.

ENRICO

Sir that's in twenty minutes?

WESKER

I understand. I've arranged for pilot Kevin Dooley and medical attaché Rebecca Chambers to join you and they should be waiting at police HQ as we speak. They'll brief you on the details.

The men of Bravo team quickly grab their gear and run out. ENRICO tosses his car keys to RICHARD as they exit the clubhouse. JILL and BARRY remain with WESKER in silence.

WESKER

Don't worry. They'll be fine, they're the best.

WESKER's pager begins beeping and he mutters a goodbye before leaving.

JILL

You know, I don't remember RPD having a bomb squad captain named Wesker?

BARRY takes her beer and takes a very long drink finishing nearly the entire bottle.

BARRY

Irons vouched for him so I trust him. Don't worry, things will be fine.

JILL

Well I-

BARRY

Listen, Jill... just trust me okay.

BARRY tries to drink more but realizes the bottle is empty.

BARRY

Damm I could use another, where does Richard keep 'em? In the fridge?

BARRY walks away from JILL, opening the fridge and sticking his head in. JILL coughs and pulls out her inhaler taking a deep breath. JILL is left alone with her thoughts.

FADE OUT:


	4. Chapter 4

Have some leftover notes from when I was working on this story. I would've include some of these things into the script, other stuff was just for my memory. Anyway thought it would be and interesting read. If anyone comments I can break down this stuff further but otherwise I'll just leave this alone.

* * *

**Special Tactics And Rescue Service**

Formed in 1995, the elite division specialized in Urban Hostage Rescue and Priority Official Protection and execution of federal arrest warrants. Commander Roy Romero (formerly a Captain of the Racoon Police Department) originally recruited most of Alpha and Bravo team members.

In 1997 S.T.A.R.S. failed to protect a state judge during a controversial court hearing resulting in a riot and several deaths. Commander Romero was fired from his position and his second in command Chris Redfield was demoted after an internal investigation revealed serious misconducted. Third in command, Jill Valentine was promoted and then involved in a police shooting, although she was not charged of any crime. After her demotion the Mayor recruited former Army lieutenant Albert Wesker to lead the revised department. In 1998 a series of gruesome murders and disappearing hitchhikers around the Spencer Mansion offered the chance for redemption in the eyes of the public for the expensive rescue service.

**Alpha Team**

Jill Valentine: US citizen (French and Japanese ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 2 rank (demoted). Beret, standard Kevlar vest (light grey), black tactical pants and waist bag for locksmith kit. Equipped with a AR-10 rifle chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO and a Samurai Edge 92FS blue two toned sidearm.

Chris Redfield: US citizen (European German ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 3 rank (demoted). Heavy Kevlar vest (olive drab) and grey tactical pants. Equipped with a XM177 GAU-5/A chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO and a Samurai Edge 92SD steel finished sidearm. Former US Airman discharged for medical injury with service in Kuwait, Bosnia and Haiti.

Barry Burton: US citizen (European Slavic ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 3 rank. Red jacket, standard Kevlar vest (dark grey) and grey tactical pants. Equipped with a M870 shotgun and a Samurai Edge 96D sidearm. Former US Airman with service in Grenada, Panama, Kuwait and Somalia.

Forest Speyer: US citizen (European Macedonian ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 4 rank. Bandana, standard Kevlar vest (Navy blue) and black tactical pants. Equipped with a MP5K and Samurai Edge 93R machine pistol sidearm.

**Bravo Team**

Enrico Marini: US citizen (South American ancestry) S.T.A.R.S. grade 2 rank. MP5SD and Samurai Edge 92FS suppressed with laser attachment.

Kenneth Sullivan: US citizen (African American ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 3 rank. M700P sniper rifle with custom IRNV scope.

Richard Aiken: US citizen (Native American ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 4 rank. M4 Super 90 fixed stock and Samurai Edge 93R carbine convert.

**Charlie Team**

Albert Wesker: US citizen (European Nordic ancestry), S.T.A.R.S. grade 1 rank - unit commander. Equipped with a MP5 and Samurai Edge 92FS black two toned sidearm. Former US Army with service in Kosovo.

Brad Vickers, pilot of helicopter 1 (UH-1N Iroquois)

Edward Dewey, pilot of helicopter 2 (CH-146 Griffon)

Rebecca Chambers: US citizen (European Albanian ancestry) S.T.A.R.S. grade 4 rank. Former ER nurse turned S.T.A.R.S. medical liaison.


End file.
